Lying
by aeval
Summary: Pre-Show one shot. “I didn’t want you to to have to lie.” Brittany/Santana


**Title:** Lying

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Summary:** "I didn't want you to to have to lie."

**Spoilers:** Pre-Show

It all started the summer before freshmen year, they had joined Sue Sylvester's 'Cheerios' and started hanging out with the older girls. Practices had turned into pool party's and sleep overs between the squad; the first sleep over Brittany, Santana and Quinn attended is how they defined their reputations for the coming year. During a game of 'never have I ever/ Ten fingers,' Santana quickly realized that she needed to loose her innocence. She had never really been interested in boys and unlike Quinn had never even been kissed. So she started lying, she lied and put down a finger when they asked if anyone had made out, she lied and put down another when they asked if anyone had gone to second then third base, she lied until she solidified her reputation as a badass with some boy she met on vacation. When all the girls climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep, Santana slipped outside and laid in the grass starring up at the stars.

"San?" A voice whispered, as bare feet paddled through grass.

"Hey." She replied, smiling as Brittany sits next to her in the grass. "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?" Brittany replied, picking at strands of grass. "You never told me about that guy." she whispers, her voice somewhere between hurt and heartbroken. "You tell me everything."

"I lied." Santana sighs, propping her self up with her hands. "I lied. It never happened."

"Why? Why did you lie?" The blond questioned, locking eyes with her friend.

"Because, I didn't want to be the little kid anymore. I don't even give a shit about guys, now I'm not going to have to prove myself by dating some idiot." She replied, flopping back down onto the ground.

"So, you never kissed him?"

"He never existed, B. I made it up. I've never been kissed by anyone." She sighs, she doesn't know how it happened; but suddenly she felt soft pressure on her lips. Brittany had leaned over and pressed her lips against Santana's, gently kissing her before pulling back. Santana's eyes remained closed, Brittany leaned down and kissed the girl again. This time the latina added pressure of her own, and tentatively swiped her tongue against soft pink lips. Brittany sighed and met Santana with her own tongue. Teasing advances quickly progressed to heated duels, when Santana leaned up and wrapped her arms around the blonds neck. Brittany's hands fell to the smaller girls waist, her fingers gently stoking over the smooth skin of her hipbones. Santana's body arched into the touch, threading her fingers through Brittany's loosened hair. She pulled away from the girls mouth, a whimper erupting from the blond when the contact was broken. Santana's mouth found it's way onto her pale neck, gently kissing it's length before settling on the girls thumping pulse point. Her teeth raked against smooth skin, eliciting another moan from the blond. Brittany's hands pushed up under the Latina's tank top stopping under her breasts.

"Is this okay?" Brittany whispered for the first time since she kissed her friend. Santana pulled back slightly looking her in the eyes and nodding. Brittany slid the material up and over her head, smoothing her hands back down against soft skin. She broke her gaze into Santana's eyes and allowed her self to take in her body. Bathed in moonlight, she was breathtaking; Brittany leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips and another to where she assumed her heart would be. Santana let out a laboured sigh when lips ghosted over her hardened nipple. Santana's hand grasped onto Brittany's as the girl teased the peak, she slid it under the fabric of Brittany's night-gown setting on her lower back. Brittany pulled back and Santana quickly pulled her up and engaged her in a forceful kiss, as she pushed her hands up the night-gown. She timidly cupped the blonds full breast, immediately becoming aware of the fact her body was buzzing. Her fingers groped over the skin, rolling her nipple until she moaned.

"San." She breathed, lips crashing against each-other again. Brittany's hand traced down her abdomen tracing the edge of the pyjama pants. "Can...I?"

"Yes." Santana whimpered, realizing what was going to happen. "Can I?" she replied, her fingers mirroring the other girls. Brittany moved to lie on her side her arm pushing into the Latina's pants. Santana did the same, having an easier time of it because of the girls dress. She ran the pads of her fingers tentatively over the damp panties that covered her core. Santana moaned, feeling Brittany do the same before pushing them aside and stoking her. Her body flinched as the blond hit her clit, before dipping into the pool of wetness she encountered. Brittany groaned as Santana mirrored her actions, teasing her fingers around her entrance.

"Have you?" Santana asked, continued her movements to match Brittany's. The blond shook her head 'no' and her eyes fluttered closed feeling Santana increase pressure. "Can. Is it okay if..." Before Santana could finish the question, the blond had rolled her hips causing the digit to slip in to her. They both froze, breathing each-others air. Brittany slipped one finger inside the other girl filling each-other for the first time.

"God." Santana gasps, her lips seeking out Brittany's as they timidly start moving. Quickly slow moments turned into pointed thrusts and attempting to push each-other closer towards ecstasy. They both tumble into climax at the same time, they seek out each-others mouths and kiss lazily until they both come back to earth. Santana rolls onto her back, after they've disengaged from each-others bodies and she pulled her shirt back on, and Brittany curls into her side pressing a kiss into her neck.

"I didn't want you to to have to lie." Brittany breaks the silence, Santana tangles their fingers together and kisses the blonds forehead. Santana smiles, holding back the fact that Brittany was the only one she has ever and could imagine doing this with.


End file.
